Stevia is the common name for Stevia rebuadiana (Bertoni), a perennial shrub of the Asteracae (Compositae) family native to Brazil and Paraguay. The plant's leaves, the aqueous extract of the leaves, and purified stevioglycosides have been developed as sweeteners desirable as both non-caloric and natural in origin. Specific steviol glycosides that can be isolated from Stevia rebuadiana include Stevioside, Rebaudioside A, Rebaudioside C, Dulcoside A, Rubusoside, steviolbioside, Rebaudioside B, Rebaudioside D and Rebaudioside F.
More recently, Rebaudioside X, 13-[2-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-3-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-β-D-glucopyranosyl)oxy]ent kaur-16-en-19-oic acid-[(2-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-3-O-β-D-glucopyranosyl-β-D-glucopyranosyl) ester] was isolated from Stevia rebuadiana and characterized:

Rebaudioside X can be obtained from Stevia rebaudiana, and is present in minute quantities, about 1%-2% by weight. Rebaudioside X obtained from Stevia rebuadiana has poor aqueous solubility and dissolution qualities in beverage formulations. Accordingly, there remains a need to develop Rebaudioside X and Rebaudioside X compositions with improved aqueous solubility.